


Let’s Go To Heaven

by lukebug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Character Death, Heaven, Mention of Death, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Song Lyrics, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukebug/pseuds/lukebug
Summary: “ Let's go to heaven, let's go to heavenA fun farewell for me and you, just the two of us'Let's go, let's go to heavenWithout being bothered by anyone anymoreIn a sky just for us”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 6





	Let’s Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see i am not okay crying in the bed tonight boysss poggers

“Wilby, what’s heaven like?” Tommy asks, gripping onto the other boy’s sweater. Looking above to the other, patiently waiting for the answer to his question.

”Oh- it’s a peaceful place i have heard, people who are good go there and live forever.” Wilbur responds, crouching down and looking at Tommy in the eyes. 

“Though don’t go try and get a free ticket to heaven, you would have to.. ‘sleep’ forever ~~(dead)~~ to go!” ruffling the small boy’s hair with a nervous smile. 

“What does it mean to sleep forever?” Pure blue orbs staring at his older brother. Who only stood up and looked at the sun.

”I guess.. it means to never be on this... world? not sure how to explain this really.” Wilbur says voice slightly wavering, turning around to look at Tommy. His classic soft smile showing. ( ~~if only he knew it was fake)~~

“Then maybe.. when one day we go to sleep.. will we be able to live in heaven forever?” 

.

.

.

.

.

”Yes, Tommy, we will i promise.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

” _Heh, we’ll be able to be in heaven, together forever again.._ ” 

~~(alone in heaven, your brother forever cursed in hell)~~

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad but i needed to make a fanfic bout this,,, kikuo lets go to heaven hurts so much but i love the song


End file.
